Kristin Gilles
Kristin Gilles was a Norman French Immortal, and a former lover of Duncan MacLeod. In the late 20th century she was the owner of an internationally known modeling agency, though she had a poor reputation with other agencies. Early Life Kristin Gilles was born in Normandy. In her youth she was the most beautiful and desirable woman on the continent. When she failed to produce an heir for her husband he murdered her, triggering her immortality. Kristin's first teacher was Grace Chandel. Kristin was living in 1659 as a wealthy woman in Normandy. There she met the young Immortal Duncan MacLeod, who saved her coach from a highwayman. Kristin was fascinated by him and invited him to her home. There, she tried over several months to make him a gentleman: To dress him anew, to teach him fine table manners, etc. with limited success. She was alluring, but also highly manipulative and possessive; she could not cope with rejection. After months together MacLeod, feeling constrained, made noises about moving on. She told him he would not leave her. Increasingly unhappy under Kristin's thumb, MacLeod fell in love with a portraitist Kristin hired to paint him. When MacLeod informed Kristin he was grateful, but ready to move on, she became irrationally furious and murdered the young artist, Louise Barton, by drowning her. When MacLeod confronted Kristin, she denied everything, hoping to be able to regain his undivided attention. When she failed, she threatened him with a sword, but MacLeod defeated her with ease, and he left her, unarmed but alive. Kristin's Watcher during this time period was Giselle Dupin. Death In 1995, Kristin opened a branch of her agency in Seacouver, a move that put Methos on the next flight there to warn MacLeod of her arrival. Among the Watchers she had gained a dubious reputation as a killer of both Immortals and mortals. Shortly after the opening of the local agency, Kristin met the young Immortal Richie Ryan at the job interview of his foster sister Maria Alcobar. Kristin hired Maria and then seduced Richie. MacLeod, acting on Methos' information, warned her off Richie, but she refused to back off. MacLeod then warned Richie about her, but to no avail. As Methos put it, "She's got him tingling in places he didn't even know he had." Richie, thinking he had Kristin's ear, asked her for a release for his friend's exclusive contract so she could take a lucrative offer from an agency that would not work with Kristin. When she refused and slapped him down, Richie realized MacLeod was right about her, and told Kristin he was done. When he turned his back on her, she stabbed him. To escape with his head, he was forced to jump out the window of a high rise office. When he tells Mac and Methos how she attacked him, Methos commented that neither of them seems to get it: "Round two to Kristin. You dump her, and then you turn your back on her?! Talk about the blind leading the visually challenged!" Kristin, again irrationally furious at rejection, turned on Maria, thinking she must be a rival. She drugged Maria and dropped her in a pool to drown, apparently her preferred method of murder. In this case, however, Duncan and Methos arrived in time to save Maria. MacLeod confronted Kristin and was no longer willing to believe her protestations of innocence. They fought, and he disarmed her, but he again was unable to kill her. As MacLeod walked away, an Immortal unknown to her ordered her to pick up her sword. In response to her "Who the hell are you?" Methos replied, "A man who was born long before the age of chivalry." MacLeod turned his back on them, accepting the necessity of Methos' challenge. The duel was short and to the point, Methos disarmed and beheaded her with brutal efficiency:'' "Someone had to''." Methos' challenge of Kristin was the first for him in 200 years, a streak he broke for the sake of a friend's well being. ''Note: The move that Methos uses to disarm Kristin is the same move Duncan used to disarm him in an earlier sparring bout between them in the dojo. It was perhaps a subtle way of telling Duncan, "I can fight, I just choose not to." '' Kristin's last Watcher was Veronique Millet. Veronique spent the evening in question outside Richie's apartment because she had heard from the Area Supervisor (who reportedly heard from Watcher, Adam Pierson) that Kristin and Richie were to meet there, and so missed her subject's death and who caused it. Trivia *Kristin's behavior fits with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, being charming and generous until she perceives being betrayed. *Kristin's weapon of choice was a western long sword with a very narrow and thus light blade, fitting with her seductress ambush MO and low combat power. Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Deceased individuals